This invention relates to the field of plant breeding. In particular, this invention relates to a new lettuce, Lactuca sativa, variety, Sun Devil.
Lettuce is an increasingly popular crop. Worldwide lettuce consumption continues to increase. As a result of this demand, there is a continued need for new lettuce varieties. In particular, there is a need for improved iceberg lettuce varieties that exhibit vigorous growth, increased weight and yield.
In order to meet these needs, the present invention is directed to an improved iceberg lettuce variety that exhibits vigorous growth, increased weight and yield. In particular, the present invention is directed to lettuce, Lactuca sativa, seed designated as Sun Devil having ATCC Accession Number PTA-4008. The present invention is further directed to a lettuce, Lactuca sativa plant produced by growing Sun Devil lettuce seed having ATCC Accession Number PTA-4008. The present invention is further directed to a Lactuca sativa plant having all the physiological and morphological characteristics of a Lactuca sativa plant produced by growing Sun Devil lettuce seed having ATCC Accession Number PTA-4008. The present invention is further directed to an F1 hybrid lettuce, Lactuca sativa plant having Sun Devil as a parent wherein Sun Devil is grown from Sun Devil lettuce seed having ATCC Accession Number PTA-4008.
The present invention is further directed to pollen and ovules isolated from Sun Devil lettuce plants. The present invention is further directed to tissue culture of Sun Devil lettuce plants.
The present invention is further directed to a method of selecting lettuce plants comprising a) growing Sun Devil lettuce plants wherein the Sun Devil plants are grown from lettuce seed having ATCC Accession Number PTA-4008 and b) selecting a plant from step a). The present invention is further directed to lettuce plants and seeds produced by the lettuce plants wherein the lettuce plants are isolated by the selection method of the invention.
The present invention is further directed to a method of breeding lettuce plants comprising crossing a lettuce plant with a plant grown from Sun Devil lettuce seed having ATCC Accession Number PTA-4008. The present invention is further directed to lettuce plants and seeds produced therefrom where the lettuce plant is isolated by the breeding method of the invention.